


SUN MINJI

by AAtQklb6zUw



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Other, Sad Story, bora loves the sun, minji is the sun, sunny story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAtQklb6zUw/pseuds/AAtQklb6zUw
Summary: Bora loves the sun. She wants to see the sun from upclose. The sun is Kim Minji. Her father is Elon Musk.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	SUN MINJI

**Author's Note:**

> Of course you can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw

Minji was told that she was the sun. Every time her smile shined through in cloudy days, a couple of people in the world went blind looking at her.

147.1 million kilometers separated her from Bora, a gril whose dream since she was a kid had always been investigating about the sun. Minji was the best and biggest sun she had ever seen and her passion for her had driven her to blindness.

She had been looking at the sun too much and she became blind.

But her desire to see it from up close, feel it, never disappeared.

Luckily, she was Elon Musk's daughter, and her dad was already building a spacecraft so she listened closely to everything that he said about it when they had dinner together.

She one day, shuck into his laboratory and stole a couple of key cards, not knowing that he had seen everything since he had cameras installed.

He didn't mind it and let her do whatever she wanted to do if that made her happy.

"Sun Minji I'm coming to see you soon, just wait" she said trying to look at the sun, wherever it was. She was indoors she didn't know where the sun was positioned.

And a few weeks after, after hearing from her father that his newest spacecraft was finally tested and ready to go, she snuck into the hangar where it was stored.

She didn't need a proper platform, that was enough, so she used the key cards that she had stolen to turn it on and there she went into space.

Her siri on her phone helped her locate where she was, so that she could set the coordinates towards the sun.

Once she landed there, on the sun that Minji was, she kissed what she thought that was her cheek probably, and they lived happily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, it means you finished reading. Thank you very much for your time, here is some useful information:
> 
> You can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw


End file.
